yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Brock Obama
Brock Obama is an American backyard wrestler. While his backyard career began as a member of the TDW/NTDW roster, since that federation's closure he has acted as a free agent across the United States. While in TDW/NTDW, he became the NTDW Grand Champion and held the title for almost 13 months, the longest reign in the federation's history. TDW (2008) Obama began his backyard career in the summer of 2008 in the Indiana federation Total Destruction Wrestling (TDW) under the ring name of Brock Jaynke. He began a short feud with his brother Patrick "Pacman" Jaynke before the two reconciliated and formed a tag team that lead to both winning TDW Tag Team gold. Unfortunately, TDW closed its doors in the fall of 2008 due to controversy surrounding its then-champion MTM and his unwillingness to drop the title to The Beast and his eventual walking out. NTDW (2008 - 2011) Late in 2008, the remaining members of TDW joined to form New Total Destruction Wrestling (NTDW) and held their first show, NTDW 0: Christmas Bash, on December 26, 2008. It was here that Jaynke changed his ring name to Brock Obama. It wasn't until May of 2009 that NTDW returned, and it saw Obama take part in a five-man elimination match for the new NTDW Grand Championship alongside The Beast, Marcus Maximus, Shadow, and Johnny Gunn, being last eliminated by The Beast. Tag Team Success and Breakup Over the next few months Obama continued to tag with his brother Johnny Gunn, eventually winning the NTDW Tag Team Championships. At NTDW 5, though, Obama lost his championship in a Tag Team Ladder Match against Oblivion and Shadow, where the stipulation was that each member had to retrieve his own championship. Shadow was able to retrieve Obama's title, which forced him to wrestle alongside Gunn. Although Obama would later regain his Tag Team Championship, Gunn would turn on him again and drop his own championship altogether. This forced Obama to defend the Tag Team Championships with the debuting Exile in a losing effort against The System (The Prototype and TANK). Singles Push '' During this time Obama also saw a major push in the singles division of NTDW. When members of CCW came to a joint NTDW-SuperSpag show, Obama wrestled in a triple threat match alongside NTDW member TANK and former GBYWN Champion Xcal. After losing the NTDW Tag Team Championship, Obama won a triple threat match against The Prototype and Shadow to win the NTDW Interpromotional Title, which acts as a number one contendership for any championship in NTDW or SuperSpag. He used this championship to challenge Shadow and regain his NTDW Tag Team Championship, although Gunn soon turned on his brother and eventually Obama lost the Tag Team Championship altogether. After this, Obama pursued success as a singles wrestler and eventually became the number one contender to the NTDW Grand Championship in a match against then-champion Shadow at NTDW 15: Fright Night. ''Grand Championship Pursuit and Feud with TANK Between NTDW 14 and 15, Shadow left the federation and vacated his championship, prompting NTDW General Manager The Prototype to set up the Gold Rush Tournament, with the winner going on to face Obama for the vacant Grand Championship. The winner of this tournament turned out to be TANK, who defeated Obama and captured the Grand Championship of the main event. For the next few shows, Obama defeated all of TANK's former tag team partners in hopes of capturing the champ's attention. At NTDW 19, TANK offered Obama the chance at the number one contendership if he could beat the champ in a singles match, which he did. After the match, Obama challenged TANK to a Fans Bring the Weapons Match for the Grand Championship at NTDW 20: Christmas Bash 2. Obama was able to win this match and was carried out of the venue on the shoulders of his fellow wrestlers. At the following show, NTDW 21, Obama solidifed his dominance in a Chairs Match against TANK. Grand Championship Reign and the Anti-Hardcore Campaign '' With the dawning of 2010, Obama began to change his attitude and demeanor completely. He began wearing his now-famous blue tights, became more outwardly political, and redesigned the Grand Championship in his own style. He also became increasingly vicious and under-handed in his matches, retaining the Grand Championship in an opener match at NTDW 25 agaisnt Marcus Maximus when Maximus' shoulders were clearly not on the mat. At NTDW 26, Obama voiced his opinion on the declining quality of NTDW and its disrespect of the Grand Championship and pure wrestling and how, as Grand Champion, he felt it was his responsibility to right those wrongs. At NTDW 27, Obama made his first move by announcing his Anti-Hardcore Campaign to reform NTDW as a pure wrestling federation and offered a place in his Campaign for former partner and brother Johnny Gunn after Gunn lost a hardcore match to Shadow. When Gunn refused, Obama viciously attacked him and enlisted The Prototype to the Campaign. ''Feud with Marcus Maximus '' NTDW Hardcore Champion Marcus Maximus made his disapproval of the Anti-Hardcore Campaign public and challenged Obama to a Scaffold Match for the Hardcore Championship, which Obama wanted to transform into the Pure Rules Championship, at NTDW 28. Although Obama lost this match, he and The Prototype attacked Maximus after the match. At NTDW 29, Maximus agreed to vacate the Hardcore Championship if he would be able to face Obama for the Grand Championship at NTDW 30. Later on in the show, the Anti-Hardcore Campaign defeated known hardcore wrestlers Johnny Gunn and Exile, but Gunn and Exile were saved from further harm by Maximus. At NTDW 30, the Anti-Hardcore Campaign and Maximus met to determine the stipulations of the Grand Championship match, with each side choosing their own stipulation. Maximus chose a No-DQ Dog Collar match and Obama chose a Last Chance match, meaning that if Maximus lost it would be his last Grand Championship title shot. Despite The Prototype turning on him in his own 2/3 Falls Match against Wolf, Obama was able to defeat Maximus and retain the title. ''Feud with Exile and Retirement The Prototype vocalized his intent to take the Grand Championship from Obama, but Obama refused his match requests and threatened to walk out of the company with the title if the requests continued. Exile soon challenged Obama to his own title match at NTDW 35: Fright Night 2. At the interpromotional NTDW 34 Tom Petty Invitational Tournament, Obama made it to the finals of the tournament against Indiana backyard icon Delphi before laying down for the pin and allowing Delphi to join the Anti-Hardcore Campaign. At NTDW 35, NTDW General Manager The Prototype announced himself as the special guest referee for the title match and announced it as a Falls Count Anywhere match, and in a moment of confusion Exile rolled up Obama for the count. Obama pleaded with The Prototype to restart the match, citing the fact that the GM wanted to face him for the Grand Championship, and The Prototype conceded. The match continued, with Exile again defeating Obama with a Necro Bomb from the apron to the ground, but The Prototype restarted the match due to the fact that he wanted to defeat Obama for the title and not Exile. While he was arguing with The Prototype, Obama took advantage and hit Exile with an Argentine Backbreaker on the apron and ran out of the venue with the title. Due to his actions at NTDW 35, the NTDW Board of Directors chose to investigate The Prototype's fitness to act as GM and in the mean time freeze his abilities as General Manager and instate an interim GM through a triple threat elimination match with Obama, Gunn, and TANK at NTDW 36. After Obama and Gunn eliminated TANK, Gunn layed down for Obama and gave him the win and the title of interim GM. After the match, Obama and Gunn announced their new tag team of The Popped Collars, and the two began to make Exile's life a living hell, booking him in several gauntlet matches over the next few shows. However, Exile was able to overcome The Prototype, Gunn, and Obama in one such match and afterward challenged Obama to another Grand Championship match at NTDW 40: Christmas Bash 3. The Popped Collars agreed, on the condition that the winners of a tag team match between The Popped Collars and Exile and a partner of Exile's choice would determine the match's stipulation. Exile chose Marcus Maximus, but the two were unable to defeat The Popped Collars, and thus Obama declared his match with Exile at NTDW 40 a No-Flip Submission Match and named Johnny Gunn as the special guest referee, a match Exile was sure to lose. However, at NTDW 40, The Prototype returned and announced that the Board of Directors had reinstated him as General Manager and made Obama's match into a Loser Leaves NTDW match instead. By superkicking special guest referee Gunn and using his unconcious hand to make the count, Exile was able to defeat Obama, win the Grand Championship, and force Obama to retire. Return and Closure of NTDW In February 2011, Obama returned to NTDW after a change of heart and pleaded with The Prototype to let him back into the federation. The Prototype booked Obama in a match against Vincent Blaze, on the condition that if Obama won he could return to the federation. Obama won, and afterward hit The Prototype with a low blow, obviously returning to his old ways. However, Grand Champion Exile came out and whacked Obama over the head with a chair, which somehow reconfigured Obama's brain and made him into a hardcore match junkie. Later, in May, NTDW held its last show, NTDW 45, in the local high school and saw Obama defeat Marcus Maximus and Vincent Blaze in an elimination match in the main event. Free Agent CCW Although the members of fellow Indiana-based backyard wrestling federation CCW often attended NTDW shows, Obama only attended one CCW event in June 2010 along with Marcus Maximus and Exile. He lost in a tag team match with Christian Hardt against Javier Perez and Kasey Kuchler. Obama also attended the CCW-run Welcome to the Real World in March 2010, his first supershow. He lost to Marcus Maximus. BWA/FW''A In June 2010, Obama attended the BWA/FWA supershow Supercard of Destiny alongside Marcus Maximus, Exile, and Calvin Storm. On Day 1 Obama lost in a triple threat match to BWA's General Joe and ICW's Big Will, with Big Will pinning Obama with a 2012. On Day 2 Obama lost in another triple threat match to CCW's Zaq Cass and ICW's Freakshow, with Freakshow pinning Obama with a TKO. ''MWA Shortly after NTDW's closure in May 2011, several NTDW members joined members of other Midwest fedearions CCW, BWA/FWA, and DOA to create the Midwest Wrestling Alliance (MWA). This new "superfed" was created, in part, because of the members' displeasure of GBYWN supershows and the treatment they received at them. Obama, a staunch supporter of GBYWN, took offense to this, and made it his goal to destroy the fledgling federation in March 2012, at MWA's event MWA 7: Working Title. While he was successful in defeating former NTDW foe Marcus Maximus on Day 1, Obama was defeated by rising DOA star Tommy Tenacious in a Pure Rules Deathmatch on Day 2. Obama returned to MWA on a friendlier basis later that year for MWA 12, where he was defeated on Day 1 by General Joe and defeated again on Day 2 by DOA Champion Adam Black. BXW In May 2012, Obama attended BYX's Paul Kunkle Memoral 3. On Day 1 he lost in a Six-Man Championship Scramble Match for the GBYWN World Championship against Chris Tiffer, Drake Genocide, Kyle Bolt, Matt Xstatic, and the Champion Murph. Murph won the match by superkicking the referee in the final moments of the match, ensuring that he would have the last pinfall. On Day 2 he lost in a singles match to Alex Cross. FLORIDA In December 2011, Obama attended FLORIDA's BYX 5, his first supershow outside of the Midwest. On Day 1 he lost in a singles match to Chris Segrest and on Day 2 he won an elimination match against Ryan Storm, Wrenegade, and Clayton Cross, pinning Wrenegade with an eye rake and a roll up. Obama returned to Florida in December 2012 alongside Marcus Maximus for BYX 6. Due to weather and injury, he was only able to wrestle a single match, losing to Soy Boy on Day 2 in a match for Soy Boy's FLORIDA Championship. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Texas Cloverleaf **Free Nick Gage (Chokebreaker) **Rollup *Signature Moves **Headbutt **Multiple backbreaker variations ***Sidewalk Slam ***Argentine ***Scoop slam ***Welcome to Crawfordsville (double underhook) ***Half-nelson ***Side slam **Multiple suplex variations ***Exploder ***Back ***Saito ***Backdrop **Forearm strike **Senton